k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukuri Yukizome
Ashinaka High School |status = Active |occupation = High School Student Student Council Member |base of operations = Ashinaka High School |aura = |weapon = |relatives = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Satomi Satō }} is a classmate of Yashiro Isana's and a member of the student council. Appearance Kukuri is a petite girl with shoulder-length, brown hair and olive-colored eyes. Her side bangs both have a white clip on the ends and a matching ring just above them. Kukuri wears her school's standard uniform for girls. It consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved sailor fuku, deep pink skirt with white ruffles on the inside, brown thigh high stockings, and black Mary Janes. She wears a red ribbon over her shirt and a dark blue on just on her skirt, right behind her. Kukuri also wears a golden, oval-shaped pin on her shirt, signifying that she is a student of Ashinaka High School. Personality Kukuri is a friendly, kind-hearted girl. She appears to have an interest in her classmate, Yashiro. When she notices that he doesn't have any vegetables included in his lunch, she decides to share hers with him, even going as far as to run across their entire school campus before finally giving up. Kukuri adds that he seems to fade away when she's not looking at him, showing a wider range of perception around him.K Anime: Episode 1 When Neko and Kuroh "transfers" into Ashinaka High School, she quickly befriends the two, as they are both Yashiro's friends. Kukuri and Kuroh seems to get along well as a result of previous encounters. K Anime: Episode 4 Plot Kukuri is out at lunch with her friend when she notices Yashiro Isana trying to have others share theirs with him. She wonders whether he has any friends but is told that he seems rather popular, getting along with virtually everyone. Kukuri does not pay attention. However, she notices that Yashiro is eating more meat than vegetables, leading her to conclude that she must share hers with his. However, he leaves the classroom in search of others willing to share their food, causing Kukuri to chase after him. She ends up following him across campus, noting on how fast he runs, but ultimately Kukuri does not find Yashiro. So, she decides to eat with her friend in the cafeteria. While she eats sadly, her friend accuses her of being in love with Yashiro, to which Kukuri says she is not; rather, every time she isn't looking at him, he seems to fade away. Once lunch is over, Kukuri returns to her classroom, where she informs everyone that the student council needs someone to run errands for them. Yashiro is chosen to do so. Kukuri tries sending him a list of items he needs to get from the store in town through their PDAs, though Yashiro cannot find his, so Kukuri decides to write it down. She adds that he should find his PDA soon as he cannot leave campus without it, but is told not to worry. After school hours are over, Kukuri stays behind on campus to continue preparations for the festival. While handling large posters, she meets Kuroh, who was looking for Yashiro. She says that she knows Yashiro and upon being asked, explains that he was running errands for her. Kukuri then says she can take Kuroh to the boy's dormitories in the school. Kuroh obliges and bows down, thanking her for her cooperation. Kukuri says she's only doing what's right and is quoted that many do not do so anymore; hearing this makes her laugh, remarking that Kuroh is funny. Before they leave, she asks how he knows Yashiro, and is told that Kuroh plans to give the white-haired student a death warrant. Kukuri mistakes his words as "wallet" but Kuroh says that is not it.K Anime: Episode 2 Kukuri takes Kuroh just outside the boys' dormitories and calls out for Yashiro, bringing him to his room's balcony. She overhears Kuroh make a remark about Yashiro's "sister" causing her to wonder if he does have a relative. Kuroh sets down his briefcase and thanks Kukuri again for showing him to the dormitories. She turns to look at him but Kuroh has already left, albeit without his briefcase, and Kukuri decides to bring it to Yashiro's room later. She includes a note special for Kuroh, as well. Equipment PDA: Like all other students in her high school, Kukuri has a PDA. It appears to have the same functions as regular cellphones with a few exceptions. Without it, Kukuri is not allowed to leave the school campus. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters